<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izinsuku zesikole by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058346">Izinsuku zesikole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izinsuku zesikole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NgoLwesibili.</p><p>IBrienne ithatha izinyathelo ezinkulu, ezinamandla. Kwakumangazile ukuthi othile akhombise umfutho njengowakhe ngalelihora, lapho ukushisa kunquma ukwenyuka kanye nesiswebhu. Kepha uhlala eqhubeka kanjena.</p><p>Ngalesi sikhathi, ijubane lakhe elisheshayo lalinesizathu, ngaphezu nje kokuba nje. Ngaphazamiseka, ngikhathazekile. Akazange aqaphele imicabango yakhe iwela ekuziphatheni kwakhe, wavele waqhubekela phambili.</p><p>Umsuka wayo yonke into uJaime, wayeyazi, yize ayengafuni ukuyivuma. UJaime namehlo akhe aluhlaza othathe indawo kaRenly.</p><p>Wabeka izandla zakhe ebusweni bakhe, ngesenzo sokunyanya, ethuka ngaphakathi. UBrianne wafunga, emizuzwini edlule, ukuthi wayethole uRenly yedwa, ukuthi wayengasathandani naye. Kepha bekungathi kufakwe okunye esikhundleni salokho.</p><p>Ngaphambi kokuthi uJaime afike kuye ukumcunula kancanyana, kwathi lapho emomotheka, ngegama elithi 'wench' phakathi kwezindebe zakhe, uBrienne wahluleka ukumlingisa. Wamoyizela futhi kulapho abona khona.</p><p>Waxolisa futhi wasuka, cishe wabaleka kuLannister.</p><p>NgoLwesihlanu.</p><p>Ushaya itafula futhi uyazi ukuthi ngeke esakwazi ukubuyela emuva. UJaime uyaqhubeka nokusondela kuye kancane, ambheke emehlweni, kube sengathi uyamqukula. Owesifazane onamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka akazi ukuthi ungamvumeli abaleke, ezinsukwini ezimbili ngaphambi kokuba akwazi ukukugwema futhi lokhu kumhluphisile. Bheka ubuso bakhe bese uyazisola, abuke ngokushesha.</p><p>Kwakugqamile, kuphelele kakhulu. Ukukhanya kwelanga kwakusakazeka emafasiteleni, kunikeza izinwele zezinwele umbala onsomi. Futhi ukungasho ukuthi amehlo akhe aluhlaza, acishe abe sobala ekukhanyeni. Brienne gul.</p><p>Kuyasondela futhi uBrienne ubheka nje ukuthi abalekelaphi. Kepha akakwazi. Akukuncane kangako ukushibilika phakathi kwezikhala uJaime ayenazo ezinhlangothini zakhe.</p><p>Indoda ihamba kancane, imbona ngokuphelele futhi ikhulume naye eduze, eduze kakhulu. UBrienne ubamba umoya wakhe.</p><p>- Ngabe uzongitshela? - Umbuzo. - Ngifuna ngempela ukwazi. - Uyakusho ngenkathi ubuso bakhe bukhuluma inkulumo ebuhlungu, edidayo.</p><p>Futhi-ke iLannister yenza isinyathelo sokusondela futhi uBrienne weqa etafuleni. Kwakufanele asuke kuye.</p><p>Kepha ngemuva nje kokwenza lokho uyazisola. Indoda ikhasa phakathi kwemilenze yayo, yenza lokho uBrienne ayifunayo okungenani. Sondela. Ukuphefumula nokushisa kwakhe kuthinte isikhumba sombala, kumenza athuke.</p><p>Manje usebambekile. Futhi yilokho akugwema kakhulu.</p><p>- Ngakho-ke, uBrienne? - Uyamamatheka, amhlukumeza, amphathe kabi.</p><p>Ngezandla zakhe ezinhlangothini zakhe, ushaye isiketi sakhe phakathi kwabo wambamba umoya. Wakhumbula izinkulungwane zezinto ngaleso sikhathi, amadolo akhe ayephulwe futhi wayefuna ukumboza, wayecabanga ukuthi nakanjani kwakubukeka kusondele kakhulu. Wamkhumbula izinwele zakhe futhi wezwa isidingo sokuzilungisa futhi wazilungisa, wezwa ubuso bakhe bubomvu futhi wathuka kancane. Wancika emuva, kude noJaime.</p><p>- Yebo. Kuliqiniso, ngiyakuthanda. Izwi lakhe laqhekeka ekugcineni, futhi waquleka ekuqaleni. Manje wezwa umzimba wakhe wonke uvutha kungathi ihlazo lakhe selisukile kusuka esihlathini sakhe kuye komunye umzimba wakhe. Akusikho lapho owayesaba khona ukuthi uzobheka uJaime futhi.</p><p>Amehlo akhe ayeneme, futhi wayelindele ukugconwa noma ukwaliwa yile ndoda.</p><p>Kepha abezwayo kwakungu isandla emlenzeni. Wagxuma ngokushesha futhi wawela ngokushesha, ethatha iso ngokushesha ethangeni lakhe wabe esedlula kuJaime, embona enokudideka emehlweni akhe.</p><p>Wayenenkulumo enhle kunayo yonke emehlweni akhe, isihawu, umusa nokunye okufana nothando. UBrienne ubengafuni ngempela ukumdlala. Isisu sakhe besisibhekeke sibheke phansi ngemuva kokumbona, egcwele ukwethuka nokuthile okwamenza wafuna ukuhleka.</p><p>- Ngiyakuthanda nawe Brienne. - Futhi blonde wezwa ukumamatheka komunye ngokumelene nezindebe zakhe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>